1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spray guns. More particularly, this invention pertains to a spray gun which includes indicia adapted to adjust pressurized air output volume so as to achieve a high quality painting.
2. Prior Art
Many people are increasingly doing their own minor repairs in their homes due to high labor rates of professional service people. In many instances, painting is one endeavor that people prefer to do themselves. However, prior art spray guns as shown in FIG. 5 are generally composed of a housing 10 having a paint reservoir detachably mounted to the bottom portion of the housing 10 with a linking block 40 shaped in the form of a reversed letter U which has one end pivotally secured to the trigger 30 at a cavity area 50. The other end of the linking block 40 has a pin 60 extending therethrough. One end of the pin 60 is secured to an adjusting knob 70. This prior art spray gun has a number of disadvantages. The trigger 30 of such prior art spray guns may be actuated by children and cause physical injury. In other instances when the job is interrupted, it is difficult to adjust output volume of pressurized air. A further disadvantage is that children may be accidentally pinched by the linking block 40 or the pin 60. It is therefore an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages previously described.